Never Forget
by mdbballbabe23
Summary: Aria is a best selling author living a great life, but missing one piece of it, Ezra. What happens when Ezra decides to show up to her book signing after Aria has decided to be over him for good? Will they be able to get together once again?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm Maddie and this is my first fanfiction! I've been wanting to write one forever and I think I finally found an idea! Sorry for advance for any typos or grammatical errors! Please read and review and let me know what you think of it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Pretty Little Liars belongs to Sarah Shepard!

Aria POV

Aria Montgomery stepped out of the shower and rung her hair out with her blue, special made, Vera Bradley towel, just as she's done so many times before. The music blared from the other room as Spencer tried to pick out an outfit for her meeting she had later that night with her boss. She hurried out of the bathroom and into her room looking for something to wear to her book signing.

Aria thought of herself as a pretty accomplished person. After her heart wrenching break up with Ezra Fitz, the love of her life, she attended the University of California, Berkley, became a published author who sold two outstanding books, both on the New York Times Best Sellers List, and moved into a very expensive apartment in New York with her best friend, Spencer Hastings. Because they both had well paying jobs, they had bought the most expensive and nicest apartment, went out to eat at the most expensive and best tasting places, and bought the most expensive and the best looking clothes. Everything in their lives was going just as planned. Spencer went to work, came home and showered, then got ready for her evening plans, which were either doing something for work, or hanging out with the Aria and other girls, Hannah Marin and Emily Fields, somewhere. Aria worked as hard as she possibly could, writing and thinking of ideas for her next novel and then having fun with her friends or going to book signings and interviews in the evening.

"Spence!" She hollered, trying to reach Spencer over the loud music, "Have you seen my blue shirt I bought at the mall yesterday? I need it for my book signing today!"

"Oops," Spencer mumbled as she changed quickly out of the shirt and instead settled for a black sweater. "Yeah, Aria! It's right here! I'll bring it over!" She lowered the music, scurried out of the room, and tapped lightly on Aria's door. "Aria? I have it right here."

"Come in," she responded softly. Spencer opened the door and roamed her eyes around the room. Everything was in order; nothing in their apartment was ever out of place. Both of their rooms were perfectly cleaned and organized. The kitchen was always spotless and washed down after a meal. The main room and laundry room were also always kept clean. That's just the way they both like it, everything having a place and being easy to find.

"Aria, what's wrong? You seem a little distant."

"Nothing Spence, it's just, do you ever think he thinks about me?" She whispered, almost soundlessly.

"Of course he does! You're the one who broke his heart, and erased every trace of him, remember? I bet he's just as much as in love with you as you still are with him."

"If he was, he would have looked for me, or done something to try and contact me!" Aria replied shakily, on the verge of tears. She quickly picked up a magazine to hide her face from Spencer, not wanting her to see how vulnerable she still was, even though it's been six years since she last saw him.

"Aria, look at me! You haven't done anything at all to try and find him and your still in love with him! That means that he could be the same way. You didn't have to end it, Aria, it was your choice, remember that!"

"Your right, and from now on, I will never think of him again. I'm moving on, starting now. I have a great place to live, an amazing job, and most of all, wonderful friends. Thanks Spence, for everything." She said, taking her into a warm embrace.

"Anytime, Aria. That's what I'm her for," She said smiling back. "But right now I have to go to my meeting, and you have to go to your signing!" And with that they were on their way out into the streets of New York, not knowing what the day's events would hold.

Ezra POV

Ezra Fitz walked along the side of the road on his way to his favorite coffee shop just like any other normal day. He saw the cars and busses pass and waited eagerly for the light to turn green so he could cross the road. It finally turned and he jogged across the street and into the small coffee shop, taking a seat at the table by the window.

Today had been a very stressful day. Although he loved his job, it could be a lot of work sometimes. After Aria had left him in Rosewood, he decided he needed to move because the small town held too many memories. His chose New York City. He bought a small apartment for himself, and applied for a job at the local high school. After the first interview he was awarded the job. Teaching was always something he loved to do and something he's wanted to do ever since he was just a child. He was proud of himself for fulfilling his dreams and had even published a few short stories in the process. Writing was his passion, and was something he could do for the rest of his life.

A young waitress handing him a piece of paper brought him out of his thoughts. "Here you go sir, I'm handing them out to everyone in the shop." He let his eyes graze across the paper, his heart stopping at the name on the top of page.

"No, it couldn't be," he whispered to himself. The words along the top of the page read, "Book Signing For Aria Montgomery." He knew she was a best selling author, but he never dreamed that she lived here in New York City. He read both of her books and instantly knew what they were about. She wrote about them. Aria and Ezra, and the love they shared. Of course she changed some things around, like the setting and the character names, but she included every single detail of their relationship and the feelings that went along with it. After reading them, he knew she was still in love with him. Of course he knew that before reading them. He saw it in her eyes the day she left, but he promised himself that he would let her be, let her live her life like she wanted. He loved her too much to hold her back from her dreams.

Making an on the spot decision, he decided to go. He missed her too much and knowing that she was right around the corner made his heart ache even more. Good thing he had the second book she wrote with him. He carried it around with him wherever he want because it made him feel like he still had a part of her with him. He sprinted out of the shop and to the location the paper said. "Of course," he mumbled when he saw the line. It was huge, people swarming the table she sat at. He would wait, he decided. He couldn't let this opportunity pass. It's been six years, he thought to himself, six long years since he's seen the love of his life.

The hours passed. He was getting restless, but the thought of seeing Aria again kept his feet planted to the spot he was in waiting for the line to dwindle down. Finally, after five hours of waiting, it was his turn in line. His fingers shook as he took the book out of his bag. She took the book from his hand without looking up. "Who should I make this out to?" She said waiting for a name to write down on the inside cover.

"B-26." He replied gently while his heart was pounding. And with that she looked up into his deep blue eyes, her face showered with shock.

"Ezra?" She said, her voice quivering.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you all for the kind reviews! Sorry it took me a while to update, but my hamster is going to die soon. :[ I know this doesn't seem that big of a deal, but I've had him for a while and I'm going to miss him a lot! Anyway, here you are with chapter two. Review please and tell me what you think!

-Maddie

Aria's POV

"Ezra?" She said, her voice shaking. She could not believe her eyes, they had to be misleading her, but they weren't. There he was, her Ezra Fitz, looking just as handsome as usual. The man she fell in love with at just age sixteen. The man she still loved even though she hasn't seen him in six years. The man she promised herself she would move on from forever-just hours before.

"Aria." He whispered, his beautiful eyes never leaving hers. "How are you? It's been forever."

"I'm doing well, you know, just writing and enjoying New York City!" She said smiling slightly. "How are you? I didn't know you left Rosewood."

"Well, after you left, I decided I needed a fresh start. You know, too many memories back there. I had to escape them." As soon as the words left his mouth, all of the memories came flooding back to her. The time when they first met at Snookers, the time she found out he was her teacher, the times they spent hauled up in his apartment snuggling up against each other and watching old movies, the time she confessed her love to him, the time he confessed his to her, the times they snuck around Hollis, and last, but not least, the time she broke up with him after finding out what he did. Just thinking of all of those memories, the good ones and the bad ones, made the tears start to pour from her eyes. Lucky for her he was the last one in line because she had to leave. She couldn't bear to look at him anymore or hear his voice that she missed so much. She mad to move on from him, she just had to.

"I'm sorry," she said, her tears spilling down her face even more rapidly now. "I have to go."

"No, Aria! Please don't go. I'm sorry! Let me explain, please! I've missed you. We haven't seen each other in six years and now we finally found each other, and your just going to leave? I haven't stopped loving you, Aria, and I know that you feel the same way." He said with a weak voice. She knew she felt the same way and that's why she had to get out of there.

"Maybe your right, Ezra. Look, I'm sorry, but this is not a good time, I really have to leave now." And then she turned her back to him and sprinted out of there as fast as she could without looking back. She didn't care what anyone thought as people everywhere watched Aria Montgomery, the famous, best selling author, run across the streets of New York City crying her eyes out.

Ezra's POV

He stood there looking dumbfounded and heartbroken. He felt like the girl of dreams had just broken up with him all over again. The same feeling crept up into his heart that did just six years before, as his eyes began to water. He was a guy who hardly ever cried. This was the second time of his whole entire life, which he could remember, where he allowed himself to let tears fall from his eyes. The other time was when Aria had broken his heart for the first time after he made the biggest mistake of his life. He took his book off of the table remembering why he came there in the first place and realized that she never signed it. Not that he cared, she would always just be Aria Montgomery, the young and fragile girl who he fell in love with at age twenty-three, never Aria Montgomery, the famous and rich author, to him.

He realized how stupid he must look right then and there, a grown man, standing at a book signing, with tears gently flowing down his face, but he didn't care one bit. All that he cared about was getting Aria back, and he was certain that he would, one way or another. He wouldn't allow himself to lose her again. He would break down the wall in which she put up and win over her heart once again. And knowing that she lived somewhere in New York City just made it that more easier. Having that thought in his head, he was able to move his legs from the spot in which they were stuck to and walk slowly back to his apartment. He made a huge mistake already once in his life, and he needed her to know how sorry he was, how much he was still in love with her, and how he needed her desperately.

Aria's POV

Aria rushed into her apartment and slammed the door shut. How could this possibly have happened? She thought she would never have to face him again, never have to see his perfectly toned body, his gorgeous blue eyes, or hear his deep voice ever again. How could things have gone from so great to so horrible in less than seven hours? She threw off her jacket, yanked off her shoes, and ran into her bedroom trying to forget what had just happened.

Minutes later, Spencer walked into the apartment as happy as a clam. "Aria!" She shouted. "Guess what? I got a promotion!" There was no response. "Maybe Aria wasn't home yet." She thought, but then she heard someone sobbing in the other room. She ran across the apartment and pulled open the door to Aria's room. There she was, looking a mess and lying facedown on her bed, balling. "Aria!" She said in a shocked voice. "What happened? You look horrible!"

"He was there, Spence. He was there, at my book signing, asking me to sign his book!" She half yelled, half sobbed.

"Who was there? Ezra?"

"Yes! Who else? Why would he do this to me? He should know that I can't be with him, that we can never be together again."

"Just out of curiosity, why cant you? What's stopping you?

"Because Spencer, because we just can't okay? I promised myself that I would forget him. I've started a new life and I need to focus on writing, I don't need any distractions, and that's all that he is!"

"Aria, you even said it yourself, you're still in love with him. Why don't you give him a chance? If he came to your book signing, he obviously is still in love with you too and wants you back. Did you guys talk at all?"

"Yeah, he asked how I was, and I said great and asked how he was and said that I didn't know that he left Rosewood, and then he said that he left because he needed to escape the memories. Then I couldn't control myself and I started to cry hysterically, and said I had to go, but before I left he said that he missed me and was still in love with me and that he knew that I was still in love with him too, and after that I just couldn't take it anymore, and I ran home."

"I think that you should meet up with him, at least talk to him to see how he's been. I'm sorry, and I know this is a bad time, but you never told me why you broke up with him. I know that you're hiding something, Aria. There has to be a reason why you did it, why you wouldn't tell anyone your reasoning behind it, and why you won't at least give him a second chance."

"Because he cheated on me!" She shouted. Spencer Hastings was at a loss of words for one of the few times in her life. That was one thing that she never knew, never expected, and one thing that explained so much about Aria. Everything about her breakup and her recent meeting with Ezra Fitz finally made sense.

"Why didn't you tell me, Hannah, or Emily? We could have helped your through everything, and you know that!" She responded with a little anger in her voice.

"Because I was ashamed of it. Everyone was always saying how I was stupid to trust someone older than me, and how he was just using me. If I told people that he cheated, then they would just laugh in my face, and say I told you so." Spencer's expression softened as she heard what Aria was saying.

"I'm so sorry, Aria. We wouldn't have said that though. We would have helped you through it like best friends are supposed to. Still though, I know that you two were madly in love, and I think you should let him explain himself. At least meet up for coffee or something just to talk. You don't know the story behind it."

"It doesn't matter! Cheating is cheating, and that's all that matters."

"I know that cheating is cheating, but people make mistakes, Aria. No one is perfect, and I bet you that was the worst mistake he ever made. I bet he misses you so much and needs to apologize and that's why he came to the signing.

"Obviously!" Aria said back a little annoyed. "But that doesn't change the fact that he still did it."

"I know that. I never said it didn't, but you guys were soul mates and I know that for sure." She responded gently. "Just give him one last chance to prove himself."

"Maybe." Aria said her voice still quivering from her earlier tears. "But he better have one damn good apology."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey again! Here's chapter three. I don't really like the way it turned out, but it took me a while to write and I did my best haha. Please read and review and I'll try to update again soon! Thank you!

Ezra's POV

Ezra Fitz woke up the next morning to his alarm clock blaring in his ear. It was Sunday, which meant that he didn't have to go to work today, and that he was thankful for. He had decided late last night after hours of thinking and debating that today he was going to contact Aria. He just hoped that she had the same number that she had before. Even after all of these years, he had kept it. Even after promising that he would never text, call, or contact her in any way, he had kept it, and today would be the first day in six years that he would use it. He knew he would be taking a risk and breaking a promise, but he thought that after yesterday the circumstances had definitely changed. After seeing her yesterday, he figured out that she was still in love with him, and he couldn't just let this opportunity go.

He decided that it was too early to call, so he shut off his alarm clock and got ready to go for a jog. He strutted over to his closet and picked out a pair of stretchy black shorts, and one of his old white Hollis t-shits. He sleepily slid them on, and went downstairs to find his sneakers. He laced them up and tied them extra tightly because last time one of his laces came undone and he tripped and fell in front of everyone. He did not want a repeat of that, especially with everything that's going on in his mind right now. He was hoping that his jog would help calm his nerves. He opened the door and ran out onto the streets of New York City.

After a good thirty-minute jog, he returned home to his apartment. The clock read 8:20 AM. It was still too early to call Aria, so he decided to hop into the shower. He quickly undressed himself and walked into the shower, letting the warm water run over him. He always thought of showers as a place to relax and think, but he wasn't doing either of those things this time. His mind was too preoccupied with thinking of ways he would most likely screw up his last chance with Aria. He took a fifteen-minute shower, then got out and dried himself off with one of his plain, green towels, which he had brought with him from Rosewood. They reminded him of Aria whenever he used them because when she used to shower at his place, she would always wrap her hair up in one of them before she came out. Just thinking of these times made his heart ache.

He went into his room and over to his closet picking out a pair of black sweats. He nervously slid them on and looked over at the clock. It was 8:45. 8:45 was still too early to call, but he couldn't wait any longer. He picked up his phone, his fingers shaking, and scrolled down to her name. He clicked the call button, and waited eagerly for her to pick up.

Aria's POV

Aria Montgomery awoke suddenly to the shrill sound of her cell phone ringing. At first, she was annoyed that someone was calling her this early in the morning, but when she looked at the screen, she immediately recognized the number. Even though she had deleted it years before, she would always know who it belongs to. She honestly was not in the mood to talk to him, but thinking back to her conversation with Spencer yesterday, she decided to answer and give him a chance to apologize. She silently picked up, waiting nervously to hear his voice on the other end.

"Hello?" She said, her voice quivering slightly.

"Hi! Aria? It's Ezra. Look, I'm so sorry, about everything. Please hear me out. I just want to explain everything to you. Can we please meet up today?" He responded. She could hear the disparity and sorrow in his voice.

"Uhh, yeah sure, but only because I just want to know why you did what you did. Don't think this means anything, because it doesn't."

"I know, I know. What time works for you?"

"How about in an hour?"

"In an hour is fine. Do you know where that small breakfast place on 7th street is?"

"Yeah, it's right around the corner from where I live."

"Want to meet there at around ten?"

"Sure, sounds good."

"I can't wait to see you, Aria. I really can't.

"You too, Ezra. See you soon."

"Yeah, see you."

She clicked the end button and threw her phone across her room. What was she thinking? Why would she agree to this? As soon as she hears his apology she is going to forgive him, and she can't just forgive him right away. She has to make him earn it, but she just doesn't know how. For now, she decided that she's just going to have to promise herself that she won't rush into things, and that if his apology is good, they will still only just be friends after breakfast this morning, nothing more.

After silently promising herself that, she dragged herself out of bed, and into the shower. She took her favorite smelling body wash, and rubbed it all over herself, hoping to smell good for Ezra. She rinsed her hair with her shampoo that she used everyday, and then hopped out into the bathroom. She took one of her towels and quickly dried herself off, knowing that she didn't have a lot of time. Once she reached her room, she threw her towel down and went over to closet trying to pick out something nice to wear. She wanted something that was simple, but not too simple. She found the perfect thing, the dress that Hannah bought her a couple of weeks ago. It wasn't super fancy and it wasn't too plain. It was light pink, with a black belt around the center. It was perfect. She slid it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled happily at her appearance and picked up her hair drier. She had twenty-five minutes left until she had to leave. She had to be quick. She dried her hair and let it fall down naturally over her shoulders. While picking up her eyeliner, she realized that the tag was still on her dress. Thank God she had found it before she left. That would have been the perfect way to embarrass herself right in front of Ezra. She lightly applied her eyeliner and put on some mascara before sliding on her designer flip-flops. She ran down the stairs and wrote a quick note explaining to Spencer where she would be. Then she opened the door and let the fresh morning air hit her face. She began walking towards the restaurant with a smile on her face, hoping that everything would go the way she planned with Ezra.

Ezra's POV

After hanging up his phone, Ezra put on a pair of light jeans and a black v-neck. Within fifteen minutes, he was ready to go. He knew Aria wouldn't be there this early, but he couldn't wait any longer. He stepped out of his apartment, locked the door, and slowly made his way towards the restaurant him and Aria were meeting at.

The streets were flooded with people, just like every other morning. It took him twenty minutes to get to the place, and he still had about twenty-five minutes to spare. He found them a table in the corner where not a lot of people would go, and began planning out his explanation. He himself wasn't even positive of what happened that night. He knew it would be next to impossible explaining it to Aria, but he had to. And he had to make it good enough that she would forgive him.

He didn't even realize that he had been sitting there for about twenty minutes until he saw Aria walk in. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her hair was curled and laid on her shoulders just the way it always had. She saw him immediately and made her way over to the table he had picked out. "Aria!" I said with a smile. "Have a seat."

"Hi, Ezra." She said smiling back at him. "Did you order yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you, but I'll call over a waiter." He stood up slightly and waved his hand motioning for one of the waiters around the corner to come over.

"Hello, I'm Brad and I will be serving you this morning. Are you two ready to order?" The waiter said nicely.

"Yeah, I'll just take a stack of buttermilk pancakes." Ezra said quickly, then motioning for Aria to order.

"I'll have that, also!" Aria replied handing the waiter her menu.

"Okay, thank you. It should be ready soon." The waiter said, and then walked off.

"So Ezra, I'm waiting." She said in an annoyed tone. It was obvious to him that she was trying to act like she didn't have feelings for him, but he let it go.

"Look." He replied. I don't even remember exactly what happened that night, and it's going to be hard to explain it to you, but I'm going to try. I'm deeply sorry about it, Aria, and I'm sure about that part.

"Alright, well go for it." She said waiting eagerly for his explanation.

"Okay. I was drunk, Aria. I didn't do it because I wanted to. I didn't know what I was doing at all. I don't even remember any of it until the morning. All I remember is that on the last night of the field trip, when my group went to dinner, I sat down to eat and ordered a drink. Then Mona spilled something on me and I had to go to the bathroom to wipe it off. I remember coming back out finishing my drink, and then ordering. The rest of the night is a blur, Aria. It was a drunken mistake, and I promise that it will never happen again. I regret it so much, and I haven't drunk since. That's how much I miss you. Please, Aria, you have to believe me. I love you and always have. I will never drink again to ensure that I never cheat again. I just want you back." He said, his eyes threatening to spill out tears anytime.

_FLASHBACK (WHAT REALLY HAPPENED)_

Mona Vanderwaal woke up in the morning with butterflies in her stomach. Today was the day that what she's been planning for so long will finally happen. The whole day went by slowly for her because she knew that tonight would be a night she would never forget. They went sight seeing and saw everything that there was to see in Boston, Massachusetts. To her, it was a very boring city, especially because there were barely any good shops. When it was finally time to go out to dinner, she went back to the hotel and got her purse, which concealed the drug, Roofies.

Her plan was, while Mr. Fitz was in the bathroom, to secretly poor the drug into his drink, so that he wouldn't remember anything the next morning. She was going to bring him back to her hotel room and have sex with him. In her eyes, he was just too hot to not have sex with, and this would be her last chance.

She got into the car that was taking her group, which consisted of her, Mr. Fitz, two boys from her English class, and two girls from her English class that she had never talked to before in her life, to the restaurant, and held tight onto her purse. When they got there, they found a table in the back corner and sat down. She waited silently for them to order drinks and when they finally did, she "accidentally" spilled some of hers onto Mr. Fitz's lap, causing him to go clean himself off the bathroom. While he was gone, she secretly spilled the white powder drug into his drink while none of the others were looking. He came back and ordered his meal. During the duration of the meal, he finished his drink and Mona immediately noticed the effect of the Roofies.

They got into the car, and this time, Mona decided to sit next to Mr. Fitz. The ride was short and when they got back, she made sure that everyone got out before her and Mr. Fitz did. Once everyone had finally left, she grabbed Mr. Fitz and started coming onto him. She led him to his room, and quickly shut and locked the door. The whole point of her plan was finally taking place. Her and Mr. Fitz started hooking up and before she knew it, they were on her bed having sex. Her wish was coming true. She accomplished what she wanted and went to sleep, cuddling with him the whole night.

In the morning, he woke up as confused as ever. "Mona!" He shouted. "What the hell? What are you doing here?"

"Whoa there, Mr. Fitz. I'm just as confused as you are! I guess we were both drunk last night." She replied sneakily.

"I'm so sorry, you have to leave! I have a girlfriend." He yelled back at her. "Leave now, and we never speak of this again, okay?" Before she had time to respond, she heard a knock at the door. "Be quiet!" He whispered.

"Ezra, it's me! I know you're in there! Wake up sleepy head." Aria said while knocking on the door again.

"Why does she call you Ezra? Oh, who cares actually, I'll go answer it!" Mona said, jumping off of the bed.

"NO! Mona stop!" He screamed, but it was too late. She already had opened the door. He came running after Mona, but Aria had already seen enough.

"What the hell, Ezra? Did you sleep with her? WERE OVER! Don't ever contact me again. I trusted you, I truly did, and you just go and do this? Stay out of my life forever!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face.

"No, wait!" He said, but it was already too late. She had already sprinted out the door into the halls of the hotel.

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"That's a very vague explanation, Ezra. It's really hard to believe."

"I know, but please, you have to. Can we try and be friends? Just start off as friends who hang out a lot? Please, Aria." He said, looking up into her gorgeous green eyes.

A/N: Also, for those of you who don't know what Roofies is, it is a drug that can be slipped into drinks and it makes the person act drunk and not remember anything that happens in the next 24 hours, so that when they wake up, they will have no memory of the night before. Thank you for reading, review please!


End file.
